


При прочих равных

by sky_and_automate



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_and_automate/pseuds/sky_and_automate
Summary: Сборник драбблов о Святых с 3-ей улицы
Relationships: Aisha (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Female Boss|Others, Shaundi (Saints Row)/Pierce Washington
Kudos: 4





	1. Неучтенное

Пирс отстает ровно на полшага и бухтит где-то за спиной — обиженно и печально, словно малыш, которому не купили очередную конфету. Шаунди бы соврала, если бы сказала, что это не раздражает — голова от его нытья начинает болеть все сильней.

— Почему фигурки, блин, только Гэта? Он, что, самый главный что ли? —на разные лады повторяет Пирс. Шаунди раздраженно дергает плечом — ощущение у нее внутри такое, словно она пытается отбросить от себя что-то липкое. Нет, Пирс, конечно, свой чувак, за столько лет она уже к нему привыкла и даже в его занудстве стала находить хорошие стороны, но вот сейчас почему-то ни одной вспомнить не может. 

— Босс ясно сказала — только Гэта. Ей светиться западло, мне тоже. А символ нам нужен. Джонни же похер на все это, плюс его вся страна знает после суда. 

— Блин, но я-то на что? Меня-то почему не спросили? —голос Пирса повышается, но до фальцета еще не дотягивает. Значит, пока еще не бесится по-настоящему. 

— Ой, Пирс, да кому ты нахер нужен? — отвечает она. Ну это как бы общеизвестно — харизмы у Пирса ноль, много на его роже не заработаешь, а им нужна прибыль. Шаунди не сомневается, что ее бы с Боссом раскупили, но мысль, что кто-то будет дрочить на их гиперболизированно сексуальные пластиковые лица как-то сразу заставила отказаться от этой идеи. 

В голову первой это пришло Шаунди, а, если уж честно, то Босс на это только плечами пожала: насрать ей на каких-то там задротов. Но Джонни с пол-оборота завелся, словно поймал кого-то уже за дрочкой на Босса. Психопат. Зато известный. А теперь будет еще известней. 

И главное: хер кто решится подрочить на его рожу. Себе выйдет дороже.

А Пирс… Ну что Пирс. Во-первых, даже не пришел на собрание, во-вторых, ну реально, что он пристал-то к ней? Шел бы и с Боссом разруливал.

— Всех бы сделали. Прям набором, — не замолкает Пирс. Звучит, как ребенок-переросток, кто бы его, пупсика, сейчас утешил, — кто-нибудь и утешил бы, но Шаунди пас. И так день выдается нервным: баланс на проект во всей банде рассчитать может только она, ведь бухгалтерам и финансовым консультантам Святые привычно не верят — мало, конечно, кто в здравом уме решит им перейти дорогу, себе дороже, но так как-то спокойней. 

— Пирс, иди претензии к Боссу предъявляй. И к Джонни. А мне некогда. 

Она заходит в свой кабинет — у нее уже свой кабинет, что бы сказал папа! — и садится за стол, стараясь не обращать внимания, что Пирс все совершенно не собирается от нее отставать. 

— Блин, ну Шаунди, но реально. Ну ты, ну Босс, но что Гэт-то? Ну? — продолжает он. Впрочем, когда он плюхается в кресло для посетителей, его голос звучит уже повеселей. — Чем он нас всех лучше? 

— Пирс, заткнись, будь добр. Если тебе нечем заняться, то мне не мешай, — устало просит Шаунди. 

Она отрывает белый чистый лист от блокнота, достает заточенный карандаш и начинает рассчитывать примерную стоимость всей этой задумки — слева расход, справа возможный доход. В ноль выйдут, это точно, дальше пока туман. Узнать бы насколько реальный цифры спроса. И поправку на брак. И на расходники. Столько всего надо учесть!..

Она прикусывает карандаш и только сейчас замечает, что Пирс все еще сидит напротив нее. 

— Мне нравится, когда ты не орешь и не огрызаешься, — вдруг говорит он. Голос у него звучит уже совершенно нормально - ровный, спокойный. Ничего похожего на нытье, которое она недавно слышала. — Жаль, твоих статуэток делать не будут. Я бы купил. 

Она крутит в пальцах карандаш и чуть-чуть улыбается. Звучит неожиданно приятно. Интересно, и как ей это все трактовать?

— Купи Гэта, — говорит она. — Все равно, где один Святой — там все. 

Пирс ухмыляется: 

— Банда по цене десяти баксов. 

— Двенадцати, — поправляет она его. — Иначе производство будет в убыток. 

— Двенадцать баксов за Гэта? Ладно, что только не сделаешь ради Святых, — со вздохом соглашается Пирс. — Оформи на меня первый предзаказ. Раз уж только Гэт, то пусть хоть чем-то радует. 

— Эксклюзивную доставку хочешь? — спрашивает она, послушно черканув его имя на белом листе и подчеркнув красивой волнистой линией. 

— Только если это означает, что Джонни придет ко мне сам, встанет на колени и… 

— Избавь меня от этого, Пирс, — против воли она чувствует, как губы сами растягиваются в улыбке. Пусть будет первый предзаказ, ей не жалко. 

Ей вообще для Пирса ничего не жалко. Только ему знать об этом не полагается. И ей самой думать не стоит. Лучше думать о том, как он иногда бесит. Думать о том, как он бывает ничтожен. Это благие мысли, кто бы что не говорил.

Она опускает глаза на листок бумаги и возвращается к числам.


	2. Пинта-другая бессмертия

— У нас с тобой двенадцать килограммов героина и куча трупов вон в том здании, готовом рвануть сейчас из-за взрывчатки, которую мы, следуя твоему плану, весьма щедро распихали по углам. Нам надо валить отсюда, чем быстрей тем лучше, а ты стоишь перед машиной и отказываешься в нее садиться? Что за черт, Босс? 

Босс качает головой на каждое слово, но ничего не говорит и в тачку по-прежнему не суется, только стоит нахмурившись. На щеке — смазанный след крови, видимо неудачно стерла брызги. Джонни и сам чувствует, как у него рожу стягивает коркой, кровищи они пролили — будь здоров. Впрочем, было бы чему удивляться. Как будто первый раз. Добраться бы до убежища — а там уже можно будет и приводить себя в порядок. 

Ободранный в бою локоть начинает ныть, когда он нервно дергает рукой, открывая дверь машины. 

— Давай другую тачку найдем, — говорит Босс хмуро, не делая ни единой попытки подойти к машине ближе. Она и так-то не особо разговорчивая, но сегодня вообще странная. Он чувствует, что еще немного — и реально начнет волноваться.

— Черт тебя побери! — однако пока Джонни только ругается, но из машины вылазит, только сам не знает почему: чтобы скрутить Босса и засунуть в багажник или все же, чтобы поискать на чем они все же свалят отсюда до приезда копов. Встречаться с ними нет никакого желания: не так давно за его поимку снова повысили цену, а он слишком самолюбив, чтобы деньги за его заслуги получил кто-то другой. Понятно дело, что пока у него есть патроны и руки — пусть только попробуют сунуться, но… — Какая чертова идея забрела в твою башку? 

Босс только хмуро смотрит исподлобья. Затем вздыхает.

— Кровью воняет, — отвечает она неохотно. Лицо у нее такое бледное, что кажется, будто сейчас вывернет. 

«А ведь ее действительно тошнит», — вдруг понимает Джонни. Это странно, никогда такого не замечал — Босс вообще обладает на редкость крепким желудком. Да и пострелять по живым мишеням никогда не отказывалась — что сейчас, что пять лет назад. 

— Ты головой, что ли, ударилась? — говорит он: это больше подколка, чем догадка, но она вдруг на мгновение задумывается и сгибается пополам, извергая из себя поток рвоты. 

«Вот же черт». 

— Так, тихо-тихо, — просит он, придерживая ей волосы — Давай, сейчас потихоньку найдем машину почище. Только давай побыстрей, а то к чистенькой машине нам еще и браслеты на запястья в комплект всучат. 

Она тащится за ним — все так же не говоря ни слова, только сплевывая в сторону и утирая губы рукавом кофты. Идет, почти не поднимая головы, и явно не слишком четко отдавая себе отчет в действиях. 

Сирена полиции взвизгивает где-то совсем рядом, когда Джонни рывком открывает дверь одной из брошенных ниже по улице машин Братства. 

Босс взбирается на заднее сидение, ложится и шумно выдыхает. Джонни запрыгивает на водительское, кидает сумку с героином рядом и трогает с места аккуратно, стараясь ее не потревожить. 

Дотянула бы. Ладно, это не пуля хотя бы — травма, наверное, но от этого никто еще не умирал, ни на его памяти. Даже если и долбанулась головой — что с того. Плохо, конечно, но это же Босс. 

Джонни отчаянно хочется верить, что она такая же бессмертная, как и он сам. 

Ему совершенно не хочется думать, что даже его бессмертие — лишь недоказанный факт, предположение, построенное на его удаче и упрямом отрицании смерти. Смерть кругом, но только не в его кругу. Только не тут, где он сам решает — кому жить, а кому нет. 

Пошла она в жопу, эта гребаная смерть.

— Погнали, — хрипло говорит Босс. 

— В больницу? — спрашивает он. 

— На кой черт нам больница? — отвечает она. — Или ты за свою царапину на локте переживаешь?

Джонни выворачивает на шоссе, навстречу едут полицейские, но, к счастью, они проносятся мимо, не обращая внимания на их машину. Ну естественно — заложенные килограммы взрывчатки уже полыхнули пожаром где-то позади.

Молчание висит дамокловым мечом — ощущение неудобное особенно от того, что как ни крути, а сказать ему это вслух придется. Впрочем, надо будет, он ее скрутит и койке привяжет. 

— Нет ничего дурного в том, чтобы немного подлечиться, — говорит он. Ощущение собственного всесилия, самоуверенного, привычного, сросшегося с ним, как маска, вдруг становится тонким и хрупким, когда он видит, какая она все еще бледная. — А тебе, кажется, это надо, Босс. Нам твоя башка еще пригодится.

Она молчит. 

— Если ты о сумке волнуешься, то я тебя скину и доставлю все к нашим. Ты же знаешь. 

— Джонни, — говорит она, в зеркало заднего вида ему видно, как она приподняла голову и криво улыбается. — Какого черта ты тут себе уже навыдумывал? Если тебе хочется меня вылечить, то купи мне пинту-другую — у меня такого похмелья со времен выпускного из школы не было. 

Джонни молчит. 

Он молчит долго — почти до того момента, когда они съезжают на нужную им сторону города с автострады, а пожар и полицейские машины остаются далеко позади. 

Затем он бьет по тормозам и оборачивается. 

— Тебе светлого? — спрашивает он. Вывеска бара светится синими и зелеными огнями.

Босс кивает и прикрывает глаза.

Джонни думает, что тоже не отказался бы от пинты-другой. И обязательно попрохладней. 

Он хватается за эту мысль так отчаянно, будто она — гарант его пошатнувшегося бессмертия. 

Джонни действительно верит, что беда всегда будет проходить стороной. 

И ужасно боится, что ошибается.


	3. Двести Огюстусов

Сначала Шаунди его бесконечно бесит: этими дредами, странным макияжем, вечно прокуренным голосом и любовниками в каждом доме Стиуотера, а потом ее похищают, и Пирс остается наедине с ощущение, что все происходящее дико неправильно. 

В отличие от Гэта и Босса он не слишком верит в собственную неуязвимость — тюрьма его быстро научила, что на каждого неуязвимого найдется свой кусок мыла, упавший на пол в душе. Иногда, когда он отчаивается от невозможности объяснить этим двоим, почему рваться без плана в гущу врагов — это плохая идея, ему даже хочется, чтобы они оба побывали в тюрьме. Не так, как у них получилось: пять лет в коме и три года под следствием, а по-настоящему, от рассвета до заката, когда номер становится вместо имени и никого не волнует, что именно ты хочешь съесть на завтрак. Но вот на Шаунди он злится совершенно по-другому, и эта злость в сравнение с нынешней растерянность, оказывается, его даже вдохновляла. 

Приятно злиться на человека, у которого есть мозги. А у Шаунди они есть — иначе она бы так часто не опережала его в делах, произнося его планы, как свои собственные. 

То есть, конечно, это ее планы. Проблема в том, что это и его планы тоже. 

Пирс чертыхается, думая, что все слишком запутанно.

Он вариться в этих мыслях долго, почти сутки без перерыва, а еще и Босс подливает масла в огонь, резко отстраняя его от дел и заставляя вернуться к Ронинам.

— Не лезь в это дело, Пирс, — говорит она. И добавляет: — Мы с Джонни справимся. А тебе есть чем заняться. 

Пирсу с Ронинами все понятно уже давно — надутые гондоны, которые лезут не в свои дела, а сейчас затаились, ожидая, чем закончится разборка Святых с Детьми Самеди. Надеются, наверное, что разыгравшаяся война ослабит победителя — а они ведь и правда окажутся слабыми, если в битве с каждой бандой будут терять по лейтенанту. 

На этой мысли он спотыкается, а внутри — страх, что он следующий на отстрел, и надежда, что Шаунди еще вернется к Святым в целости и сохранности. Это, по крайней мере, будет указывать на то, что они все не зря пошли за Боссом — пять лет назад она из мелкой сошки приподнялась до лидера, и Джонни Гэт не дает никому начать сомневаться в ее действиях, но кто знает, что происходит с людьми в коме.

Но Шаунди, конечно же, возвращается: немного чуть более потрепанная, чем была, непривычно трезвая и пребывающая в легком шоке. 

Это событие Святые празднуют бурно, словно видят в нем предвестие близком победы над «Детьми Самеди», хотя, как знать, может так и есть. 

И очень странно, но Шаунди впервые за все это время не уходит с вечеринки в обнимку с каким-нибудь парнем, а остается до конца, успев перепить Гэта, Босса и других, а к концу вечеринки из бодрствующих остаются только они двое. 

И тогда они выходят на крышу раскурить последний косяк, смеются над какой-то ерундой, а Пирс уже достаточно пьян, чтобы говорить о ее любовниках без привычной злости: он перечисляет имена, а она говорит, сколько парней с таким именем побывало в ее кровати. Дурацкая игра, да и воображение его уже подводит, настолько долго они этим занимаются. Он уже и сам не уверен, что называемые им имена вообще существуют. 

— Огюстус? — говорит он и протягивает ей зажигалку, помогая прикурить косяк.

— Штук двести, их столько примерно и существует, наверное, — она смеется и, конечно же, врет — но надо признать, даже хохоча, она пытается соответствовать логике в цифрах: двести Огюстосов против семисот Джеральдов. 

— Любишь, значит, Огюстусов, да? — он принимает косяк и затягивается. Дым щекочет небо и немного застревает в горле, потому он делает паузу и только потом продолжает: —Ну и как они?

— Да все примерно одинаковые, — отмахивается Шаунди. — Один Огюстус — все Огюстусы. Так что я с ними завязала. 

— А, а я думал проблема в том, что они закончились, — ему нравится ее подначивать, наверное, из-за того, что сегодня она не игнорирует его, а стоит рядом.

Она пожимает плечами и садится на прохладную крышу, он следует ее примеру. 

— Хорошая трава, — напряжение дня уходит окончательно, мир немного расплывается от алкоголя и становится мягким от дыма. — Я бы разочаровался в Боссе, если бы они с Гэтом не обчистили запасы этого мудилы.

— Ага. У Сына Ветерана всегда была лучшая трава в кампусе. Я, по-моему, из-за этого с ним и замутила, — говорит Шаунди. Пирсу интересно — грустно ли ей, что между ними все закончилось так кроваво? И тут же становится неприятно за этот интерес. 

— Один из твоих Огюстусов? — спрашивает он, чтобы перебить этот неприятный привкус неправильного внутреннего вопроса. Ему хочется вернуть беседу в безопасное русло — будто они просто сидят и болтают, и так будет всегда, а не придется завтра подниматься с похмельем и решать, сколько человек придется замочить, чтобы еще чуть-чуть продвинуться в иерархии Стилуотера.

— Да хрен его знает, Пирс. Думаешь, я спрашивала, как его зовут? Просто белый парень с дредами из университета. Думаешь, студентам так много надо, чтобы начать встречаться?— а вот сейчас Шаунди серьезна, и Пирсу это не нравится. Вообще должно было бы по идеи, но почему-то нет. Он поглядывает на ее профиль и чувствует, будто его только что трахнули все двести Огюстосов разом и пообещали сделать это еще раз, если он не заставит ее снова улыбнуться и перестать быть такой серьезной. 

Они молчат, ветер сдувает в сторону пепел с самокрутки, а над ними сияют такие звезды, что будто и нет никакого города с искусственными огнями. 

Больше всего он надеется, что она не грустит сейчас о Сыне Ветерана и не вспоминает о том, что он для нее значил. 

В конце концов, она даже имени его не запомнила.

В конце концов, Пирсу очень хочется верить, что их не так уж и много связывало.

Просто белый парень из кампуса. 

Пирс смотрит, как Шаунди тушит о подошву кед бычок, готовясь вставать, и отчаянно говорит, надеясь задержать ее: 

— У меня однажды были одна Канабэлла. Оказалась мужиком. В тот момент, я бы многое отдал за двести Огюстусов.

Но Шаунди ему больше не улыбается.


	4. Без вариантов

Когда Джонни говорит, что все будет хорошо — Босс ему верит, конечно верит, кому ей вообще верить, кроме Джонни? Пусть и говорит он ей это, когда она скользкими от крови пальцами пытается вставить последние патроны в пистолет, а из наискось задетого пулей бедра кровь так и хлещет, затекая в новенькие ботинки.

Говорит, что выживут, значит, выживут. Точно выживут, какие сомнения-то вообще могут быть. 

Да и некогда ей сомневаться — патроны падают на бетонный пол и раскатываются во все стороны, а она нагибается ровно в тот момент, когда кто-то пускает очередь по их шаткому укрытию и сносит часть деревянного щита.

— Ох ты ж, блядь, — говорит Босс, садится, прислоняется с оставшейся бетонной части и рукой пытается зажать рану. 

— Присядь, правильно, — говорит Джонни. Он высовывается, чтобы ответить выстрелом, а ей вдруг становится жалко, что они так неудачно проебали гранаты, забыв их в машине.

— Что делать будем, Джонни? — говорит она. Крови, кажется, уже меньше, может: на ней действительно все заживает как на собаке, а, может, когда все в крови не так-то уж и просто определить, с какой она скоростью покидает тело. 

— Сейчас отстреляемся и все нормально будет, — говорит он. Косится на нее, но тут же вскидывается и снова целится в сторону. Это даже в какой-то степени красиво, жаль только, что перед глазами все как-то туманится, даже не насладишься этим зрелищем: Джонни Гэт за работой.

— Мы выживем, как думаешь? — вопрос крутится в голове и незаметно выскальзывает наружу. Джонни делает вид, что не слышит, хотя она надеется, что ей только показалось, что она сказала это вслух. 

Джонни стреляет — коротко, одиночными, так непохоже на его обычный хаотичный стиль, что даже зло берет — черт, поприжало их сильней обычного, да и чего они вообще сюда полезли?

И где вообще остальные? Они с Гэтом сами виноваты — поперлись сюда впереди всех, когда остальные еще даже не подтянулись, возомнили, что все так легко им в рук сойдет, а удачи на этот раз только на одного хватило. 

Впредь она будет умнее. Джонни сказал, что впредь будет, значит, будет. Как сохраненная жизнь, поднятая в начале уровня. Как-то так оно должно работать, она уверена.

Босс наваливается на бетонное заграждение сильней. Кровь на руках сохнет, становится сначала липкой, затем колкой, и она подносит ладонь к глазам, чтобы разглядеть. Как будто крови никогда не видела. 

Плевать ей на кровь, даже это не мешает ей продолжать верить в их удачу. В конце концов, руки у них в крови по локоть уже давно. И в этом, как она знает, ничего нет страшного. 

Где-то что-то взрывается и пальба становится ожесточенней. Она кивает в такт своим мыслям — вот, вот так оно быть должно, кто бы сомневался. Джонни говорил, что все устроится, быть может, и не вслух, но она его мысли налету ловит, она знает, что он думает.

Она так и кивает головой, постепенно сползая все ниже.

Джонни подхватывает ее на руки и несет в машину, когда сознание начинает двоится: вот она, вот он, вот еще кто-то, говорят: волнуются, кричат. Она видит лица Пирса и Шаунди и успевает удивится — и когда только успели приехать? Вроде говорили, что у них дела, вроде были заняты, а чем, кстати, они были заняты? Так и не уточнила. И сегодня ли это было вообще?

— Все будет хорошо, — говорит Джонни, непривычно бледный, непривычно мутный. Она кивает. 

Он говорит это вслух, она уверена.

И если Джонни это говорит, то она верит. Естественно верит. Какие еще могут быть варианты.


End file.
